Anywhere
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Well... not too late to Vday one-shots. SongFic. "Anywhere" by Evanescence. Pepperony forever...


**Well... not too late to Vday one-shots. SongFic.**

**I don't own IMAA and "Anywhere" by Evanescence**

"_**What?**_ But, dad…" Pepper cried in horror. "No, Pep, you stay at home." Virgil said. "But it's Valentine's Day!" "Pepper…" "I'm fine. Daddy…" "My last word is "no". Sorry, sweetie, but I do it for you. You'll go to your friends tomorrow." "But Valentine's Day…" Pepper wanted to cry. She waited this day for a long time and now… Virgil sighed and gave her a hug. "Sorry. Oh…I must go. Maybe I'd return just tomorrow. Bye." _"Bye."_

Pepper fell on her bed. "_Why?_" She asked. "_Because he too worries about you…_" Two days ago she had been kidnapped by some crazy guys and she was saved by Iron Man yesterday. Yeah, Virgil cared about her and wished just all the best but…but she was okay. _Thanks her hero_ she didn't get hurts. And this wasn't enough for her dad. Soon she smiled because of one of her thoughts. She wanted to go to school. She wanted to study. But honestly, she wanted to see Tony. She was making valentine for him whole last night. "But I'll see him just tomorrow… Stop! But I can escape! No way… Teachers can tell to my dad that I wasn't at home and…" She sighed.

Minutes became hours. Boredom. She was in the living room. Alas, TV and books couldn't cheer her up. _"I'm alone on the Valentine's Day…"_ Pepper sang. Suddenly she heard knock. "Who could it be?" She opened door. "You're Mrs. "Pepper" Potts, right?" Young man asked. "Yeah, it's me." "Okay. This is from your friend." And he gave her bouquet of beautiful red and white roses and note. "Goodbye." He left but Pepper still looked at him. "Hmm… He was so familiar…" If she saw his hair she'd identify him. But this blue eyes… Pepper came into her room and sat on bed. "Who could send this?" She knew one boy but couldn't believe that he did it. Pepper took note and read: "_Today 7 pm. Central park. You know where I'll be. I'm waiting for you, Patricia."_ Unfortunately, her admire wanted to be anonym. "I'll come." Pepper whispered.

It was 6:25 pm. Pepper dressed green blouse and dark blue jeans took her black (cashmere) coat, beret and went. She left her cell phone because she thought that her dad could discover that she escaped. "_You know where I'll be." _When Pepper arrived to the Central park she thought about it. "Small bridge..." She didn't know why she chose this place. Small bridge through the same small river... This place was the closest place to pond. But why…Because Tony told about this. Pepper took valentine from one of pockets. "And if it wasn't Tony so would I do?" But she believed her feelings. When she came on the meeting place it was 6:57 pm. And suddenly…Pepper saw boy who brought flowers and note. She noticed that he worn black jeans, black cashmere coat (she couldn't see what was under coat). Messy black hair, blue eyes and his smirk…How could she don't recognize him? "Tony!" Pepper smiled. "Hi, Pepper." Tony said and gave her a hug. "Just Pepper? You wrote "Patricia" in your note. This was your note, right?" "Yes. So you want that I call you "Patricia", don't you?" "Thanks. But I love my nickname." They smiled. Two teens decided to go to the pond. "I like this place. This is so beautiful." Pepper said. "I like this place too. I remember how mom and I came here. We fed the ducks and enjoyed calmness. After she passed away I was here no more than 4 times. But I was alone. Dad didn't have time." Tony sighed. Soon Pepper decided to break the silence. "Hey, I wanted to give you something. I made it for you…" Pepper gave Tony her valentine. "Thanks Pep. Oh…sorry. I'm so oblivious." He took his valentine and gave it to her. "Thanks." "He made it for me…" Pepper thought. "Yes. I had time because you're the only girl who got valentine from me." Tony confessed honestly. "Really…Oh. Can you turn music?" Pepper asked. She didn't like this silence. "Sure." He gave her his iPhone. "You can choose any song which you like. "So I chose it."

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free _

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you _

_And at sweet night, you are my own _

_Take my hand _

"Evanescence. I love their songs." Tony said. They brought themselves closer. Then she put her arms on his shoulders and he put his arms around her waist. And they were dancing.

_We're leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone _

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning light _

_We'll be half way to anywhere _

_Where love is more than just your name _

Their movements were slow and graceful. They didn't notice anything.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Nobody saw them. They stopped and stepped back holding hands. They listened music… Pepper looked in Tony's eyes and Tony looked in Pepper's eyes. They couldn't help but they wanted to sing.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

_**Pepper:**_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_**Tony:**_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

_**Tony & Pepper:**_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now…_

"It was the best Valentine's Day in my life." Pepper said. "I agree with you but there is a little "no"…" Tony grinned. "What?" "You said that it was. But I think that it just begins. So where will we go?" Tony asked. "_Anywhere_." They said in unison. "And no one's left to stop us." Pepper smiled and they kissed. And soon they were half way to anywhere.

_We're leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone _

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning light _

_We'll be half way to anywhere _

_Where love is more than just your name _

**Song: "Anywhere" by Evanescence. Read and review!**


End file.
